Nancy Drew Meets The Doctor
by dean-winchesthairs
Summary: Amateur sleuth Nancy Drew has never found a case she can't handle. Will that change when she meets the ninth Doctor?
1. Nancy And The Weeping Angel

Nancy shivered as a light breeze drafted in through her open window. It had been boiling hot outside earlier. Nancy crossed from her desk and latched the window. She felt the chipped paint under her fingertips as she surveyed the grounds below her. She'd lived in her house for as long as she could remember, with her father, Carson Drew. Her mother had passed away when she was very young. The ground was strewn with leaves of red and gold. It wasn't fall just yet, but it was getting there. Nancy loved the fall. All of the warm colors, crisp evenings, and the hot chocolate. Her caretaker, Hannah Gruen, unarguably made the best hot chocolate.

Nancy blinked and crossed back to her desk. She had been drawing. Sketching had recently become a hobby of hers, since there hadn't been a case in a while. She picked up her pencils and made a couple of marks on the paper. It was a drawing of a blue police call box. It was a recurring image in all of her dreams. It amazed her, but it also frightened her. What did it mean?

After about an hour she set down her art supplies and looked back towards the window. It was getting dark. She checked her wristwatch. It was only six o'clock. She pursed her lips and picked up the drawing of the blue box. She took a thumbtack and stuck it to the wall next to her bed. She crossed back to the window again. She could see the very tip of the sunset over the vast expanse of trees that surrounded her town. Soon the sun vanished, and everything was dark.

Sighing, Nancy turned back towards her bedroom. However, a light visible in her peripheral vision made her turn back. A very small, bright, fluctuating light was coming from the forest. Intrigued, she unlatched her window and pushed it open. A strong gust of cold wind hit her full in the face. She closed the window again. Hurriedly, she turned back to her desk and grabbed a flashlight from one of the drawers, slipped on her shoes and a sweater. She tiptoed down the stairs into her living room. She didn't think her father would approve of her exploring the woods in the dark. At least, not while he could actually stop her. Fortunately Hannah was not in the kitchen. Nancy quietly opened and closed the back door. All was dark outside. She could hear crickets chirping all around. As soon as she stepped off of her concrete patio, the soles of her sneakers sank in the mud. It smelled strongly of grass and wood outside. Nancy switched on her flashlight. The beam of light directed her towards the woods. She couldn't see anything but trees. Nancy chewed her lower lip and ventured past the first row of trees.

The deeper she went into the woods, the thicker the foliage got, and the less moonlight there was. Soon the only light was her flashlight. _That must have been a pretty bright light, if I could see it from my bedroom window,_ she thought. Unperturbed and still curious, Nancy ventured on. She was determined to find the source of the strange light she had seen earlier. Suddenly, everything went pitch black. Her flashlight had died. _I knew I should have changed the batteries!_ she chided herself. Nancy banged the end of the flashlight against the palm of her hand. It flickered back to life, thankfully.

She realized that she had continued to walk although her flashlight had been out. She found herself in a small clearing. It seemed as if the moon was directly above this opening. As Nancy waved her beam around the clearing, she came across a spot of blue. It wasn't just a spot of blue, it was a whole patch of blue. She'd found a blue box. "That's odd," she murmured aloud. She crossed the clearing to the blue box. On the opposite side, she found, there was a door. Above the door was a sign, a sign that read "Police Public Call Box".

"No." Nancy's pulse quickened as she realized what she had stumbled upon. It was the blue box from her dreams, the one she had sketched. "But this can't be real, it's just not possible." Nancy reached out and felt the door. It was solid wood. She rapped her knuckles on the glass window. Suddenly the window panes lit up; someone had turned a light on inside the box. Startled, she stepped back and tripped on a tree root. She felt her head hit the trunk of a tree. From the ground she could see a light on top of the box. It was the fluctuating light she had spotted from her window. A groaning noise that sounded a bit like a stalled car started up. The last thing Nancy thought before passing out was, _I'm dreaming._

* * *

When Nancy awoke, she was back in her bedroom and underneath her blankets. "So it was just a dream," she mumbled, rubbing her head. The back of her head was sore. It was almost like she had hit it on a tree trunk. Nancy groaned and rolled onto her back. She could only see faint outlines of the things in her room, thanks to the moonlight. A concentrated beam of light fell on the drawing of the blue box. She recalled her dream, the one where she had gone into the woods to find the mysterious box. Then she remembered that all her dreams were like that, in a way. She had always been searching for the blue box. When she found it, something always happened and she woke up in her room. "Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe this has been happening in real life." Nancy closed her eyes again and thought. Okay, so what if the blue box was real? Then where did it go after she passed out? And how did she end up back in bed every time? Questions began to fill Nancy's mind as the back of her head began to throb. She needed ice to put on it, or it would swell.

She slid out of bed and tiptoed down into the kitchen. She took an ice pack out of the freezer and pressed it to the back of her head. As she held it to her head, she leaned over the sink. Above the sink was a window into the backyard. She could see the moon high in the sky. It was almost full. It was probably around midnight, since Nancy had gone in the woods at about six. She turned her attention to the woods. The area around the trees was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. When she was little her father would tell her scary stories about those woods so that she would stay in her bed at night. Now she wasn't scared of them. Nancy enjoyed the woods, especially at night.

All of a sudden a little pinprick of light came through the trees and towards the house. It was gone as soon as it had appeared. Nancy set the ice pack on the counter and moved her face closer to the window. She couldn't see anything moving among the trees, or in the yard. She gulped and as quietly as she could opened the back door and stepped outside. It was even colder now, but fortunately she still had her sweater on. Nancy took another step forward. There were no sounds around, not even a cricket's chirp. The only thing she could hear was the rapidness of her breath and the pounding of her heart.

"Hello?" she asked quietly. She didn't think anyone would answer her. "Who's there? You're on private property, you know."

There was no reply. But then, she could barely see it through the tree trunks, was the fluctuating light again. Nancy felt as if her stomach had dropped onto the ground. She wanted to go into the woods again, but her flashlight was upstairs. Going to retrieve it would take time, and by then the blue box might have been gone. Pressing her lips, she ran into the woods. She could hear twigs cracking like gunshots as she ran but she didn't care. She was determined to find out what was inside the blue box. Finally she reached the clearing in the woods. There it was, the blue box.

"Finally," she whispered. Nancy drew a breath and crossed the box. She reached out a hand and knocked sharply on the door. "If you're going to stick around in my woods, you might as well let me in," she demanded. No one answered. She huffed and knocked again. "I know someone is in there!" She waited a few minutes and still received no reply. "Ah well." As she turned to go she saw a shadow darting among the trees in the corner of her eye. She froze and turned towards the movement. No one was there now, but she knew that there had been.

"Hello!" she called out. "Is this your blue box? And you should answer me because this is private property and I could report you for trespassing." Nancy placed a hand on her hip. All was still and silent. She felt her eyelids getting very heavy. It was late, and she was tired. She let them slide shut. But, she sensed something coming towards her and very fast. Her eyes flew open. Before her stood a stone angel with a grotesque face and sharp teeth, reaching out to grab her. She let out a shrill scream. "Oh my God!" Nancy's eyes remained open in horror, but the stone angel did not move.

"Duck!" Nancy did not have time to think about who commanded this. She ducked. Fortunately, too, because at that exact moment the angel combusted. Nancy gasped in confusion and jumped back towards the blue box. She almost tripped but this time she caught herself. She didn't want to pass out at such a crucial moment. The voice spoke again from the shadows.

"Hallo."

"A stone angel just exploded, and you don't even introduce yourself?" she asked the voice. "And I wish you would show yourself, I hate talking to a tree."

A figure moved out from between the trees. He looked about forty years old, six feet tall, and dressed in dark clothing with a leather jacket. He was holding a large gun that looked like something from a science fiction movie. "I'm the Doctor. That was a Weeping Angel you just saw. These woods were infested with 'em, before I arrived. I'm surprised you've never been attacked before this."

"A Weeping Angel? The Doctor? You don't sound like someone I should trust." Nancy eyed him skeptically. Her eyes wandered toward the gun.

The man noticed that and lifted up the gun. "This? This is just a standard model blaster gun. Nothing special. Normally I don't approve of weapons, but this is the only solution for Weeping Angels. They're nothing but filthy scum." His expression became very dark, but he shrugged it off. "Yeah, I don't think many people trust me at first."

Nancy hummed and noted his accent. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope. Not even close," he stated with a grin. "I'm from Gallifrey."

"Is that in Ireland?"

"Eh, sure, we'll go with that for now."

"So tell me, why were you lurking in these woods? And why have I been having dreams about that blue box?"

"Like I said, these woods were infested with Weeping Angels. I was here to get rid of them. And now that's done, so I can leave permanently. And you weren't having dreams. All those times you found me you ended up knocking yourself out. I felt bad about leaving you out here with the Weeping Angels so I took you back to your bedroom where it was safe." The man shrugged and put down his gun. He knelt down at the pile of crumbled stone the angel had left behind. He took out a device that looked like a screwdriver. When he pressed a button it lit up and made a noise.

"What is that?" Nancy asked, grimacing.

"A sonic screwdriver. I want to see what kinds of antimatter a Weeping Angel leaves behind after death."

"Oh." Nancy pursed her lips and watched him put the device away. He picked up his gun again and crossed to the blue box. He pushed open the door and disappeared inside. "Why are you going in there?" she asked him. "It's not like you can do anything in a blue box."

"You'd be surprised," he said, sticking his head out. "Why don't you come inside and have a look?"

"Alright," Nancy said after a moment of thought. "But it'll be a tight fit for two people."

She heard a laugh from within. It sounded very distant. She remembered that she still hadn't told him her name. "My name's Nancy, by the way," she said as she stepped inside. "Nancy Drew." Her mouth dropped open. The inside looked nothing like a blue box. It looked like an alien spaceship, with a control platform and strange pillar-like engine in the middle. All around were doors branching off into more rooms.

"Hallo, Nancy," he said happily. He bounced around the control board, pressing buttons and pulling things and twisting knobs. "This is the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"TARDIS..." Nancy went over the acronym in her head. "Does that mean you can travel in space and time?"

The Doctor turned to look at her with a grin spread on his face. "Oh yes."


	2. Nancy Meets Captain Jack

Nancy's mouth opened in a lopsided kind of gape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, what you're telling me is that you can travel through space and time in a blue phone box that's bigger on the inside?" She was having a hard time processing this whole scenario. "And you won't even tell me your real name. You want me to trust you?"

"Well, that would be nice. But you trusting me isn't exactly at the top of my priority list. But I understand your skepticism. Nobody thinks this is real at first." The Doctor stood facing away from Nancy at the control board. He was silent for a moment. "You see Nancy, there are things out there. Things that hurt people and planets. My job is to save those people and planets. Its a sort of penance that I created for myself. I'm sworn to a life of a hero."

"Penance? What did you do that could be so tragic you have to live in a phone booth?" Nancy walked up to the control board beside the Doctor. She looked at his face. He looked worn and tired, like a traveler.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Nancy actually wasn't planning on believing him, because she hadn't done so yet. But she had to admit that she was curious.

The Doctor turned to look at her. The weariness had disappeared and he looked energetic again. The Doctor had a very foolish grin, it was almost literally spread ear to ear. "I could show you. You and I, we could see the stars. Travel the solar system. Visit the past and explore the future."

Nancy was taken aback at this remark. They had just met and he was already inviting her to travel with him? "Why do you say that? Hell, I still don't believe you about the TARDIS thing. What makes you think I'd go with you?"

The Doctor laughed. "Because I like the way you talk. It's intelligent."

"Well thank you." Nancy felt herself loosen up a little. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was telling the truth. Maybe this whole thing wasn't a dream. The stalled car noise started up again.

"Ah, here we are," said the Doctor, looking up. He crossed over to the door and pushed it open. As Nancy followed him she saw that they were in her living room. "I'm still going to be in town for a bit longer, so you can think about my offer and I'll come back soon." The Doctor grinned and gave Nancy a light shove in to her living room. "See you Nancy."

"See you, Doctor." With that he was gone. The strange noise started and the blue box began to disappear. When he was gone Nancy remained in the living room. A beam of moonlight shone through the window and onto the carpet. She studied the swirls and patterns in the dust floating in the air. All was still. At least, until her dad came bounding down the stairs.

"Nancy? Is everything all right? I heard a noise." Carson Drew was tying his robe as he entered the room. He had bags under his eyes and ruffled hair. He had been sleeping.

"Yeah, just..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to tell him. "You'd better sit down, dad. It's a long story." She crossed over to the sofa and her father followed her.

Nancy proceeded to tell her father everything that had happened that night, and what she had encountered. It took up the better part of an hour, and by the time she had finished a very small sliver of sunlight was visible on the horizon.

"The Doctor, huh?" Her father gave her a blank stare. Finally he reached out and felt her forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling alright Nancy? Would you like me to call the Doctor?"

Nancy frowned and moved away from his hand. "No, no, I'm fine." She glared at a spot on the carpet. Why had she told her father everything? She had known he wouldn't believe her. "You know what, maybe it was just a dream. It just felt so real, was all." She shrugged and looked back at her father.

He still looked concerned. "All right. Well if you say so, I guess I'll go back to bed." He yawned widely and stood. Nancy watched him trudge out of the living room and up the stairs. She waited until she heard his door shut upstairs before she stood. She entered the kitchen. The ice pack she had used earlier was still on the counter. It was melted by now and water covered the surrounding counter. She picked it up gingerly and placed it back in the freezer. She sighed and crossed back to the kitchen sink and looked out the window. She wished it was still last night. When everything wasn't quite so complicated. So much could change in so few hours.

She brushed her titian red hair out of her eyes and opened the back door. Maybe a little fresh hair would do her good. From the patio she could see her shoe prints in the now hardened ground. She looked down at her feet. She was still wearing her sneakers. In fact, she was wearing yesterday's outfit. A skirt, blouse, and sneakers. She also had on her favorite green sweater. "Maybe I ought to go and change," she said to herself and turned back to the house. She went inside and journeyed up into her room. She changed into a more outdoor-accommodating outfit. Jeans, a nice t-shirt, sneakers and a hooded sports jacket. Nancy felt much better prepared for exploring the woods.

She had decided to search for Weeping Angels, or at least the remains of Weeping Angels. She didn't know what she would find but she hoped she would find something that the Doctor had left behind. She packed a small backpack with some toiletries, an extra shirt, her detective's journal, a pen, her magnifying glass that her mother had left her, and her flashlight. She went back down to the kitchen and added some snacks and a refillable water bottle to her backpack. She slung a strap over her shoulder and went back outside. "All righty," she muttered to herself. "I'm ready."

Nancy shouldered the other strap and ventured past the first row of trees. Everything was much more visible, now that the sun had come up. She smiled to herself and began walking, looking around carefully for clues all the while. At last she reached the clearing. The crumbled remains of the Weeping Angel were still on the forest floor. Nancy took her magnifying glass out of her day pack and inspected the remains. It looked just like regular stone. It didn't look strange to her. She shrugged and pocketed the magnifying glass.

While she was doing this, she had been listening to the birds chirping. She realized that there was a sudden absence of noise. This caused her to look up. Before her stood another Weeping Angel, just like the night before. This one did not have a grotesque expression, however. It seemed to be looking straight at her. One of its hands was outstretched and pointing at her. Nancy began to feel a pressure building in her chest as her pulse quickened.

"Oh no." She stood slowly. It didn't seem to be moving. She remembered from last night, it hadn't moved while she looked at it. But the longer she stared, the heavier her eyelids got. Finally she just had to blink. When she opened her eyes again the angel wasn't on the other side of the clearing anymore. It was right in front of her. This time it had the grotesque expression on its face, fangs exposed and arms outstretched. Nancy let out a gasp of fear. "Doctor!" she called. She didn't think that saying his name would summon him, but still, she had to try. She felt her heart beating faster and faster with every second. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier but she would not allow herself to blink.

However, the longer the angel's glare bore into her eyes, the more she needed to blink. Finally she couldn't hold it any longer. The following moment seemed to pass in slow motion. Every second lasted a minute. When Nancy's eyes opened again, she wasn't in the woods behind her house anymore. She was in some kind of a dark room. It smelled of death and disease, and she could hear water dripping and rodents scurrying in the background. She shivered. _This is not good,_ she thought. _Not good at all. _

She moved forwards in a state of panic, arms outstretched. She touched a wall after about ten feet. She felt moss and rot under her fingers. The only thing she could focus on was her need to escape. Nancy looked around; to her left, right, up, down, over her shoulder. She looked to her right again. A very small pinprick of light flickered in the distance. She moved towards it. As she drew nearer the light grew larger. Finally she reached it. The light was coming through a door. The door felt smooth under her fingers when she touched it. It was most likely made of oak. Nancy kicked at it. "Hey, is anybody out there? Let me out!"

She continued her knocking and banging and yelling for several minutes. Suddenly the door burst open and she flew backwards. Luckily Nancy managed to catch her balance. The incoming light from beyond the door blinded her, but she was able to make out a silhouette. The figure had broad shoulders and a prominent stature, so she assumed it was a young man. "H-hello?" she called out timidly from the depths of the dark room. The figure took a step forward. Nancy knew that whoever it was could see her, but she couldn't see him.

"Who are you?" asked the man in a deep voice. "And how the hell did you get down here?"

Nancy straightened her back, and squinted in an attempt to view the man's face. "I don't know, to be honest. I was just taking a walk through the woods behind my house when a stone angel attacked me- and I ended up here." She shrugged. "My name is Nancy Drew, daughter of Carson Drew, the famous criminal attorney. And you are?"

The man moved his hand and flicked a switch that had apparently been on the wall. Nancy was a tad bit embarrassed that she hadn't discovered it earlier. A dim light came on and enveloped the room in a yellow wash. She could make out all of his features now. It was a young man in his late twenties or early thirties, with dark hair and fair skin. He was wearing a dark blue trench coat over a light blue button-down shirt, coupled with suspenders and brown slacks. Around his waist he had a holster, and in it was on odd looking gun. Nancy gulped.

"The name's Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, and former companion of the Doctor." He grinned. "Wait- a weeping angel?" Jack's grin turned into a frown. He looked very concerned.

"The Doctor? You know him?" Nancy's eyes widened at the mention of this familiar term. "Oh my, he was in the woods behind my house earlier. He had been addressing the weeping angel problem- which I didn't know existed until I met him- and then after he left I was taking a walk when one attacked me. And I guess that's how I ended up here."

Jack looked surprised to find that Nancy did in fact know who the Doctor was. "Hm. Yes, that does sound like him. But, uh, what time are you from?"

"Time?" Nancy narrowed her eyes. "What does my time have to do with anything?"

"Weeping angels have the ability to send people back in time. That's how they feed, actually. They send people to an earlier timeline and feed off of their potential energy- all the things that a person could have done, that's what they eat." Jack folded his arms over his chest. "This is November of 1901. I got sent back in time a couple of times myself. But that's my job. I was a time agent before this. Then I travelled with the Doctor for a bit, and now I'm here. Unfortunately I'm stuck here because of a deal I struck with a couple of girls. But it hasn't been too bad."

Nancy rubbed her temple. 1901? Time agent? All of this was getting scrambled in her head, and she struggled to make sense of everything. First the Doctor showing up at her house, now this- she just couldn't take it. Nancy felt as if she were going to vomit. "I-I..."

"Take your time, Nancy," Jack said kindly. "Why don't we go upstairs and you can lay down on a bed? I don't want you to pass out. And, I want to help you as much as possible in getting you back to your own time- whenever that is." He put an arm firmly around her waist, and helped her up into the hallway that was outside the dark room. "You were in our time-out room back there. You were lucky nobody was on time-out, though." He huffed a little bit as they went up a flight of stairs. The lighting changed from electric lanterns to daylight. The musty smell that had been hanging in the air disappeared, and it now smelled of aged wood and fresh air. Nancy let herself lean on Jack, seeing as he had no problem carrying her. They reached the top of the staircase and went down another hallway, until they reached a large oaken door at the very end of the hall. In the room they entered were several more doorways, all with stairs behind them. Jack chose one and they went upstairs, walking for several minutes until they reached another hallway. He went three doors down to the right and went into a room. A large, king sized four poster bed was centered against one wall, with a large fireplace opposite it. On the wall directly opposite to the door were two large windows, and under one of them was a desk. Under the other was a bookshelf.

"This is my room," said Jack. "But you can stay here for the time being. I'll just sleep in the parlor."

Nancy looked around in awe. The room was marvelous. Everything about it was aged and beautiful. She noticed that there was a light fixture hanging from the ceiling. "I like the electric lighting. Most buildings didn't have electric lighting."

Jack smirked. "A very wise observation from a wise young lady. This is Torchwood. We have only the best. It's a very special organization."

"What's so special about Torchwood?"

"Well, a lot of reasons. It's kind of a long story."

"You can tell me later. I've got plenty of time." Nancy shrugged and went to look out the window. A busy street was below them, full of carriages and horses and people and vendors wheeling their wagons full of roasted chestnuts and whatnot. "Where are we?"

"We're in Cardiff, England. A very lovely place, if you're in the right timeline." Jack laughed. "This is the big hot spot for supernatural activity. There's a rip in the fabric of space and time, and it's called the rift. And Cardiff just so happens to be where it is."

Nancy stared out the window as she listened to Jack. Okay, so she was in Cardiff, England, in 1901. None of this was adding up. But then, none of the events that occurred after she had met the Doctor added up. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh... Okay." She watched the people moving around down in the street. They looked like insects. "You said you would help me find the Doctor. How are you going to do that?"

Jack crossed the room and pushed down on an oak panel in the wall. The panel slid over and a compartment was revealed. Inside the compartment was a weird container, filled with bubbling water and a severed hand. Nancy gaped at the hand. "What is that?" she asked in disgust.

"This-" Jack said confidently. "Is the Doctor's hand. Don't ask, just go with it." He pushed a button at the base of a container, and a shock wave rose into the water and through the hand. "This ought to attract him. Or at least, a version of him. I'm not sure which one it'll be." Jack shrugged and put the container down onto the desk. "In the meantime, you should get some rest. I remember the first time I fell through the rift. It was not a pleasant experience." Jack shuddered and then pointed to the bed. "Go. Sleep. I've got some business to attend to. I'll be back in a couple hours, and I'll try not to disturb you." With that, Jack exited the room, leaving the container on the desk and Nancy standing by the window. She crossed the desk and examined the hand. She pushed the button, and shivered as the hand writhed. She frowned and turned to go to the bed.

The bed was very large, big enough for at least four people of her build. Nancy kicked off her shoes and climbed into the bed. The mattress was very cushy, and she found herself feeling extremely tired. As she let her head fall against the soft pillow, her titian hair fell in a halo around her head. Nancy closed her eyes, too tired to even think about everything that had just happened. Within a matter of minutes, she was in a deep sleep, and unaware of the noise that the door made as it opened.


	3. Nancy in Torchwood

Nancy awakened to a cool draft tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes to have her view met by a beam of sunlight. She blinked, and turned on her other side. Nancy had no idea how long she'd been a sleep. It could have been days, or just mere minutes. Nancy sighed heavily and sat up. The bedclothes were all messed up, as if she'd been tossing and turning in her sleep. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed about, or if she had even had a dream. She looked around the room. It seemed smaller than it had been before. Perhaps it was just the lighting. She swung her legs around to the side of the bed and stood. She looked up at the sky through the window. It appeared to be early morning. Before she had gone to sleep, it had been evening. Nancy had slept through a whole night. She turned her focus downwards, to the street. It was mostly empty, save for a few carts and horses. "I wonder what day it is," Nancy said to herself. She hated not knowing what time or day it was, or even where she was. Sighing, she glanced over at the desk that the Doctor's hand had rested on. The container was gone now, and in its place was a glass of water. Nancy became aware of just how thirsty she was. She took the glass and drained it quickly, a droplet of water trailing down her chin. She sighed contentedly when she finished the glass, and set it down on the desk again. Turning around again to face the bed, Nancy saw her backpack laying at the foot of the bed. Hurrying over to it, she unzipped it and began digging through it.

Finally Nancy found what she was looking for. It was her magnifying glass. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. It had been a gift from her mother. She was rarely seen without it in her hand. She didn't know what had gotten into her the other night. Holding it up to her eye, Nancy looked around the room. Spotting something, she crossed the room to the opposite corner. She had spotted an irregular knob in the oak paneling of the room. Nancy ran a finger over it. It was definitely some sort of button. She began to push it down, when a clatter that seemed to come from right outside her room distracted her. Pocketing the magnifying glass, Nancy pulled open the door. Nobody was out in the hallway. Nancy assumed that it had come from somewhere else in the house. Wandering down the hallway, Nancy could hear faint voices coming from upstairs. The wooden floor was cold on her feet, and she realized she hadn't put her shoes back on. Shrugging it off, Nancy continued upstairs. The source of the voices seemed to be getting closer and closer the more stairs she climbed. Finally she found a hallway that seemed to contain the source. She tiptoed down the hallway, carefully avoiding any floorboards that might creak. She reached a door at the end of the hall. The voices seemed to be coming from inside the room. Getting close to it, Nancy pressed her ear up against the door.

"What the bloody 'ell do you mean it got away?"

"It... It slipped through our fingers. We couldn't help-"

"You can always 'elp. You just chose not to."

"No, I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Nancy could distinguish two voices, both male. The first one- the angry one- had a London accent. The second one had a Southern English accent. Nancy lifted her head from the door and touched the doorknob. What would happen if she went in the room? Was Captain Jack in that room? What if she wasn't supposed to be there? Nancy's head filled with what-ifs. She could either satisfy her curiosity and find out more information, or continue to be scared. She chose the former. Turning the doorknob slowly, Nancy pushed open the door.

* * *

What Nancy discovered in that room is a special story for a different time, as were her adventures with the people in that room. So, several months later, maybe even over a year later, the Doctor came for Nancy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the odd and abrupt ending! I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block at the moment. I'll probably end up editing this chapter, so stay tuned. As well as that, I'm also going to start writing a side fanfiction for this one, which will be a Nancy Drew/Torchwood crossover. I'll post the title once I finish the first chapter for it, so keep checking back! - Elyse


End file.
